Hot Workout Session
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Sweaty forehead, unbuttoned shirt, breathlessness and flushed cheeks. Shreya claims it was a result of her workout. However, Daya wonders what exactly she had been doing. Mature Content. Oneshot.


**Hot Workout Session**

Daya backed off a bit, ready to break open the door.

He charged ahead, his left leg in mid air his jaw set with determination to accomplish his goal.

He was merely a foot away from the door when it swung open revealing a very flushed looking Shreya.

Daya stumbled sideways and he had to take support of the wall to stop himself from falling.

Shreya watched him wide eyed. He finally steadied himself muttering apologies frantically.

"I knocked so many times! I wondered why you weren't opening the door so I thought -"

"That you should break it down?" Shreya intereupted, glaring at him.

"I am sorry" he muttered and walked inside the house past her.

Shreya shuddered to think what would have happened if he had really broken down the door and barged in. Colour rose in her cheeks to think what would have happened if he had seen her doing that.

The mere thought of it was enough to start the erratic beating of her heart once again.

Daya turned to look at her. She looked lost in her thoughts. Her chest was heaving and her neck and forehead was glistened with sweat.

"What's wrong?" he asked breaking her thoughts.

Shreya looked at him to find him staring. Taking a deep breath, she plastered a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Why did it take so long for you to open the door?" asked Daya looking suspiciously at her.

"Ummm... Uh... yeah I was busy with something" she stammered.

Daya closed the distance between them. "You are all sweaty" he said.

"Y -yes" she said feverishly wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Why?" he asked.

"I w- was working out" she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

Daya raised his eyebrows. "At night?" he asked looking curiously at her.

Shreya was trying hard not to look at him. He was too close. The memories of few minutes ago came back to her. She had been pleasuring herself imagining Daya making love to her. She was in heaven checking out the stars and the moon when the doorbell had interrupted her.

She turned away biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. It would be too much of a give away.

"Shreya?" Daya said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped violently at his touch and leapt aside.

"Wha -" Daya began but she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, a we have got a good number of leads on our current case and ACP sir insisted that we should go and have a look right now. I was nearby and so I thought to pick you up" said Daya.

"Oh" said Shreya. "I will get dressed then"

"Why the hurry? ACP sir has told to reach bureau by 11. I came forty five minutes early" he said flashing her a naughty smile.

Shreya gulped. "Why don't yougo and make coffee for us? I really need a strong cuppa. I will be right back" she said and marched into her bedroom without waiting for him to reply.

Daya watched her carefully. She was wearing a simple skirt and shirt. The top two buttons were undone and her hair was messy as if she had just climbed out of the bed. He watched her as she walked back to her room rather unsteadily.

"Shreya?" Daya called. "Were you really working out before I came?"

"Ofcourse!" she said in a voice which was strangely high pitched. "I have been practising power yoga. My gym instructor told me to do it at twice a day" she said and hurried out of sight.

Daya paused for a minute thinking. He was sure that Shreya was lying. What was she upto? He had to find out.

He tiptoed towards her bedroom to find the door slightly ajar. He was about to push open the door when he heard a low moan coming from inside.

He preered inside through the gap beneath the door and his breath still at the scene unfolding before him.

Shreya had gripped the table tightly with one hand. Her eyes were closed and her neck had fallen back. Her face was flushed. She was wearing only her shirt. Daya could see a hint of her lacy lingerie.

He pushed open the door slightly wider and stepped inside. Shreya was still oblivious to his arrival.

Another low moan escaped her lips and she rubbing her thighs together to try and soothe the ache in her core.

And then he heard it clearly. She cried out his name in the husky voice which made him hard.

"Dayaa..." she moaned rubbing her thighs faster against one another to create the much needed friction. Her core was throbbing with need and she was starting to feel dizzy.

Daya watched her, stunned. Shreya wws pleasuring herself, crying out his name? That was the most erotic sight he had seen. He oggled shamelessly at her, watching her sexy movements. He could she her already hardened nipples through her shirt. He was sure she would be very wet down there.

He could take it no moan. Letting out an audible groan, he closed the distance between them.

Startled by the noise, Shreya opened her eyes to find Daya looking at her, his eyes filled with desire.

"Daya... I..."

"Is this what they teach you in power yoga?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." said blushing deeply.

"Don't stop whatever you are doing. I love watching you do that to yourself" said Daya.

"Daya no... we really need to go or we will get really late -"

"No! We are not leaving until I say" said Daya.

"Daya -" Shreya began but the rest of her words were drowned into nothingness as Daya pressed his lips to hers.

His hands slid under her shirt to palm her breasts roughly.

Within minutes she was pushed against the wall with Daya pressing his body against her.

His tongue was battling with hers, fighting for domination.

They were panting, Daya's body rocking as he grinded against her core.

She heard something tear. Buttons flew around the room as Daya threw her shirt away claiming her mouth once again.

"Dayaaaahhhh... ahhh... I need... ahhh" she panted.

Daya broke the kiss and said, "Not so soon, love"

"Please" she begged, her body shuddering violently.

"Daya put his hand between her legs and his fingers caressed her over her panties.

"Ohhh...mmm..." she moaned.

"Wrap your legs around my hand" Daya commanded.

Shreya obliged as told. Her legs were clasped tightly around his hand. His fingers were stroking her her warm centre causing her to quiver violently.

"Move. Grind against me" he said.

Shreya began to move back and forth as a result of which her legs began to brush against his hand.

"Her pressed his fingers over her pa nties causing her to cry out loud. She was very wet and aroused. His other free hand slipped inside her lacy bra and he caught her nipple between two of his fingers.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried and began to move faster.

"I... ahhh"

"Ohhhhh... yes...yes... ohhh"

Both were uttering incoherent words. Nothing was making any sense.

Few minutes later, both had stripped off every single piece of clothing.

Daya was hungrily kissing her neck and her shoulder while Shreya hands were pulling at his hair and moving down his back.

"Daya...ah... please... I can't t -take it anymore..." she said.

He kissed her breast giving attention to each one till she was whimpering seductively.

Overwhelmed with lust, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around her waist and as she shifted in his arms and quite accidently he slipped inside her.

He pushed inside her making her cry out once again. Claiming her lips once again, he thrust inside her and they began to move together, hard and fast.

"H... aha..ah..ah..ah..ah" the cries became louder with each delicious thrust until their bodies were slick with sweat.

Minutes later, finally their desires having sated, they held each other closely, waiting their breathing to return to normal.

"Jeez... I don't feel like going out now" said Shreya.

"We have to, sweetheart" said Daya kissing her fiercely.

"Yeah I know" she said giving him a kiss on lips.

"Well, here is an idea", said Daya minutes later as they were getting dressed. "How about we finish our work as quickly as possible and head back here? I have lot more ways to burn your calories"

Shreya looked at him to see his eyes alight with passion. Blushing furiously she said, "Can't wait for that hot workout session!"

 **END**


End file.
